When Olicity watched Doctor Who
by BecksSmoak
Summary: Oliver wants to make Felicity happy and decides they have to watch Doctor Who. After season 4. Spoilers for Doctor Who!
1. Rose

**AN: Anybody who doesn't know Doctor Who and wants to watch it, DO NOT READ THIS FIC! It contains a lot of spoilers! Okay, now that's that. I absolutely love Doctor Who and Rose Tyler and I absolutely love Arrow. When I heard that an actor from Doctor Who will play a role in Legends of Tomorrow and Felicity mentioned that the perfect man knows every Doctor Who episode out there, I couldn't resist. So I started this fic. I do take requests if you want me to write about a special episode. Until then I'll just write about all the episodes I love and cried over (quite a few if I'm honest :D) Anyway, this fic is for my friend Rahel and the guy I have a crush on. I hope you enjoy it :D**

He should've known better. That's the only thing that kept repeating itself in Oliver's head when he poured the chips into a bowl and searched for more beer. The whole disaster had started when he'd told Felicity that he'd never watched Doctor Who. They'd been away from Starling for only three days when she couldn't stand it anymore and watched two episodes while he was out on a run. Upon his return she'd asked him what his favorite Doctor episode was, and all he said was `Doctor Who?´. That had caused a laughing fit unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"Oh Oliver, you have so much to catch up on if you want to be the perfect man."

Why the perfect man had to know Doctor Who was something else he didn't understand, but he went with it because it apparently made her happy. That was before he knew that he had ten years of episodes to catch up on, and that were only the newer ones. Apparently Ray had known every Doctor Who episode, and that fact alone was enough for Oliver to prepare a movie night the following day. He'd gained access to Felicity's Netflix account and set everything up. The only thing missing was the lady in question who had decided to go shopping and get some female necessities. The opening of the door told Oliver that she had arrived.

"Oliver, where are you? I brought you some…what is going on here?"

She looked at him curiously and glanced at the TV, the comfortable couch, the chips and the beer.

"I…uh….I wanted to surprise you with a movie night. Well, a Doctor Who night. Since a perfect man has to know Doctor Who and I want to be as perfect for you as possible, I just figured…we should…watch it together."

Felicity beamed at him, threw her shopping bag onto the floor and jumped in his arms. She gave him a quick kiss and then simply hugged him, showing her joy in a loving embrace.

"You know that I was just…I didn't mean it like that when I said that the perfect man should know every Doctor Who episode. My feelings for you won't change just because you don't know the most awesomest series on this planet."

"I know. But I know that you want me to know it, so we watch it. Besides, I can't have Pay Palmer beat me at something like….this."

"Oh Oliver, you have absolutely no reason to be jealous. Ray and I are over and never will be something again. Ray is a good man with a good heart, but it's you I want. Not him. So please don't be jealous and….lets just enjoy the evening, okay?"

Oliver nodded and carried his girlfriend over to the couch, carefully sitting down and placing her in his lap. Not a second after her butt touched his lap, her hands shot out and pulled the bowl of chips into hers.

"This is mine, mister, and you don't get a single one of them. Not that you'd eat them with your…diet of…healthy food. You have to keep that awfully healthy body of yours in shape, right? And I've noticed that you are very particular about what you put in your body. As am I, by the way. What and who. Oh God, just stop me and give me the remote!"

The irony of her words wasn't lost on him, he immediately the meeting they had in Queen Consolidated when he'd been all high on Vertigo and she'd rambled about cats and Tasers and his body. Even though he loved her rambling, he shut her up with a quick kiss and gave her the remote.

"Okay, we'll start with the first episode of the first new season. It's called `Rose´ and the Doctor….no, I don't want to spoiler that. Let's just watch it and…have fun."

The first few minutes (seconds) were pretty harmless. But then a group of plastic mannequins attacked Rose (apparently the Doctor's new companion) and some old guy (apparently the ninth Doctor) grabbed her and told her to run. After that it only got more ridiculous. A plastic arm tries to strangle Rose and the Doctor, Mickey, Rose's boyfriend, got swallowed by a plastic bin and suddenly is made of plastic, and his hands turn to plastic…boards while he tries to kill the pair. But Felicity had so much fun that Oliver simply chose to ignore the ridiculousness of the series and enjoy some cuddling time with his girlfriend. When after what felt like an hour the episode was finally over and Felicity started the next one, `The End of the World´, she asked him what he thought about the first episode.

"Well…it was….something else. Very ridiculous with the whole living plastic thing, but then again that dude is an…alien? It's weird. Rose is hot, though."

She hit him in the face with a pillow and laughed.

"The words every girlfriend wants to hear. Well, it will get lots better next season, but for now you're stuck with Christopher Eccleston as The Doctor. Rose is awesome, you got that right, but don't…don't get used to her. And that's another spoiler that I never wanted to tell you. Thanks for watching this with me, Oliver. That means a lot to me."

"And therefore it means a lot to me."

They smiled at each other and kissed, only to turn up the volume a bit more and cuddle up to each other again. They still had a few episodes left to watch.

 **AN: Reviews are appreciated**


	2. Aliens in London

**AN: New chapter! And my personal favorite Doctor Who villain! Enjoy!**

It had been five days since their last Doctor Who night. They'd had date nights since then, romantic strolls on an unnamed beach or in a beautiful town, but no Doctor Who. Oliver didn't want to ask for the next night, afraid that she might think he had liked it. He had. The series was actually kinda funny, even though their CGI was awful and watching The Doctor and Rose felt….pedophile. The girl was only nineteen and he almost nine hundred years old! And he had two hearts. That was…hard to accept for Oliver, even in a show like Doctor Who. Give him blue skin or two heads any time of the day! But two hearts? Didn't that make him extra vulnerable? Oliver himself had enough scars on his right shoulder to prove that two hearts would be deadly for him.

"What are you thinking about?" Felicity asked and gently rubbed his back. Apparently he looked serious.

"Doctor Who. I was thinking…we don't have any plans for tonight, so how about we watch a few more episodes? You mentioned something about a double episode and some tin man….."

"Dalek, Oliver. I mentioned something about a Dalek. Don't call a Dalek tin man or they will exterminate you."

He must've looked pretty flabbergasted because she started grinning even more.

"Oh lighten up buttercup! I'll start the TV and you get me some wine. I need wine. And popcorn."

He did as he was told. Lately he always did what she told him. Rub her feet? No problem. Do Push-Ups with her on his back? Sure! Quickly run to the nearest town and get some more red wine? Everything for you honey! Maybe he was getting whipped, but right now he'd do anything to make his girl happy. Hell, he'd always do anything to make her happy! He'd gladly try making her happy for the rest of their life. The thought let him smile. They'd been together for a little more than a month and he already thought about spending the rest of his life with her. He'd thought about it before they got together, even before that disastrous first date and Slade and Sara. Maybe he'd been wrong to keep her at arm's length all the time, but it had felt like the right thing to do. And they were together now, happy and unharmed, and that was everything they could ever hope for.

"Oliver! I can hear you thinking! And thinking doesn't get me my wine! Hurry up!"

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. His little alcoholic. Always demanding red wine. She'd be pissed when he'd get her pregnant. _IF! Slow down, buddy. You're nowhere near the getting her pregnant thing. Too soon, too dangerous!_ To distract himself he uncorked the bottle, grabbed the popcorn and made his way back to the couch. Felicity didn't sit on his lap this time, but tucked under his arm and cuddled into him. That was almost as good as in his lap.

The episode started with Rose returning to London, thinking it had only been a day when it really had been a whole year. They met her mother, Jackie, and Jackie wasn't happy about the Doctor taking her little daughter for a year. So she slapped him. Felicity mouthed the words the Doctor spoke next.

"Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been slapped by somebody's mother!"

Then they talked about their gigantic age gap, Rose being the only person to know that there were other worlds out there, and suddenly a space ship crushed into Big Ben. Hilarious! The two episodes were pretty good in Oliver's opinion. Especially Harriet Jones was someone to laugh about. Every time they met someone, she introduced herself by holding up her ID card and saying "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." According to Felicity that would be a recurring theme. After the aliens came the Daleks. Well, one Dalek. Nothing but a little box with one eye and two weird looking arms that had been kidnapped by an American billionaire who owned the Internet. The man was torturing the creature, trying to get it to open up its shell to show them what was inside. That didn't work, until Rose touched the Dalek and the creature managed to repair himself, feeding on her DNA or something like that, and killing a lot of people. Pretty much everybody except Rose. The plot thickened when Rose got trapped with the killing machine and the Doctor thought that his beloved companion was as good as dead. After all the Daleks had been his enemies since day one. But the Dalek who was created and programmed not to feel any emotions, suddenly felt things. Rose touch had given him more than her DNA, it had given him emotions. And the Dalek didn't want to kill anymore. He only wanted to see the sun for one last time. So he opened up his shell, revealing a tiny and disgusting creature, only to die minutes later. Oliver felt Felicity's grip on his arm tighten. She probably noticed how tense he got.

"That's me. That ugly thing there that was born to kill, that's me right after I came back. And you're Rose. Your touch, you in my life, you made me something else. If it weren't for you, I don't think I could've stopped. Sure, Tommy and everything happened, but I wanted to be a better person for you. I still want that."

"You're not going to die because of that. You are no Dalek. Don't compare yourself to Doctor Who, they don't get happy endings. I really hope that we'll get one."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Yea, so do I. Thank you, you know. For saving me."

"I should be the one thanking you. After all, you've saved me a dozens of time."

They kissed again, getting more and more turned on by the moment. Then they decided to take it to the bedroom.


	3. The Long Game

"It's Doctor Night tonight" were the first words Felicity spoke to him since their fight the day before. They'd fought about something stupid and completely unimportant. Donna had called her daughter and suddenly Felicity was all sentimental, brushing Oliver off to talk to her mother. Her boyfriend didn't mind that, but when he tried to make a joke about it, Felicity snapped at him and refused to speak with him. He was completely lost about what to do, so he went for a run and hoped that they'd be able to talk later. They hadn't. Felicity had even locked herself into the bathroom until he'd gone to bed and slept on the couch. In the morning he made her some coffee and tried to apologize, but she'd shook her head and ran into the bathroom. For hours. And then she'd decided to talk to him again and told him that they'd have a Doctor Who night.

Doctor Who nights were really becoming their thing now.

The next episode was going to be "The Long Game", and Oliver wasn't sure what to expect from it. After their last episode, when they watched the promo for "The Long Game", Felicity had stopped it after the first few seconds and started snapping with her fingers. Maybe that was some kind of inside joke that would be explained in the next episode. Hopefully…

He set everything up like the good boyfriend he was, then waited for her. He didn't have to wait long, only a few minutes, then she emerged the bedroom and sat down with as much distance between them as possible. Without a word, she grabbed the remote and started the episode. Turns out, the snapping with the fingers WAS an inside joke, and a pretty good one. A companion they had picked up in the last episode got left behind while Rose and The Doctor explored a space station in the year 200.00. The space station was set up to be a news station, with thousands of people working and living on each floor. And the journalists could open a small port on their foreheads where their brains were visible so that they could enter information directly into their brains. The new companion, being somewhat annoying and nosy, left the observation deck where he was meant to stay and found the medic bay where he had one of the ports installed. It would open when someone would snap their fingers.

Of course, the worst happened and the companion almost lost a key to the TARDIS, only one of the actions that made The Doctor very mad at him. So the Doctor dropped him off at home, leaving him with the explanation that he only takes the best and that he's got Rose. After the TARDIS dematerializes, the companions mother comes back home, very happy to see her son and says that the time goes by like that, snapping her fingers. After that, all you can see is her shocked face.

The next episode was called "Father's Day", where they go back to meet Rose's father in his last moments, only seconds before Pete Tyler gets hit by a car and dies. That happened when Rose was only a few months old. The old Rose, being eager to help her dad, saves him from the car and thereby changes the course of history. She and The Doctor argue, The Doctor leaves her with Pete, and Pete takes her to a wedding where she meets her mother, Jackie, and her younger self. But before they can enter the church, gigantic winged creatures appear in the sky and eat every living thing they can get. The Doctor barricades the party in the church, but when Rose touches her younger self, the winged creatures appear in the church, being attracted by the disruption of time. The Doctor sacrifices himself and the creature disappears, taking the Doctor with him. Pete realizes that everything only happens because he survived the car and runs outside where the car still appears and disappears every few seconds. He jumps in front of the car, getting hit and dying in his daughters arms. The Doctor and Rose walk away, hand in hand, towards the TARDIS. When the credits appeared, Felicity shut off the TV and snuggles up to him.

"Yesterday is the day of my dad's departure. My mom is always…devastated on that day, and usually we talk for hours. But I forgot. I was so wrapped up in this thing with you, living in joy and being happy, that I completely forgot all about my mother's pain. I'm a horrible person!"

Tears were streaming down her face, soaking his shirt and tearing his heart apart.

"It doesn't make you a bad person. You're allowed to be happy. And so is your mother. I'm so sorry that she hasn't managed to get over that yet, but it's not your job to be sad about it for the rest of your life. You talked to your mom, didn't you? It's okay."

"You say that like you believe it. And I want to believe it. But I can't"

Oliver took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"When my dad shot himself, I felt so guilty. I was angry at myself and wanted nothing more than to swap places with him. After all, I was the fuck up and he was the successful businessman. I guess you'd like to go back in time and change things, too. But that's….it doesn't work like that. Just look at what Rose did, only because she wanted to save her dad. Bad things happen, we lose people, but life goes on. Our dads decided to leave us. It was their decision. We have to accept that and move on."

Felicity chuckled into his chest.

"Have you ever thought about being a psychiatrist? By the way, using my favorite show against me is not fair. But you're right, I guess. I have to accept what happened. Thank you."

They held each other for a while, neither wanting to move. And when the clock neared midnight and the blonde in Oliver's arms was fast asleep, Oliver picked his girlfriend up and carried her to bed, hoping and praying that she and her mother would be able to move on.


	4. The Empty Child

**AN: Hello my dear nerds and strangers! I'm sorry for not posting something sooner, but I simply lack inspiration and motivation to leave bed right now. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Felicity had decided that a long Skype session with her mother was necessary. After their last episode of Doctor Who and their rather emotional talk afterwards, she had thought long and hard about what to say to her mom. When she realized that she would never find the perfect words, she'd simply called her mom and started talking, repeating Oliver's words to the letter. Donna had started crying, Felicity had started crying, and Oliver had been so overwhelmed that he'd left their hotel room to go for a long and exhausting run. When he'd returned, Felicity was saying Good Bye to her mom, wiping away a few last tears.

"You okay?" Oliver asked hesitantly and put one arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Felicity rested her head against his collarbone, enjoying the rhythmic beating of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm better now, yes. Mom and I…talked. And I think she's better now, too."

"That's good to hear." The smile that spread across his face made her heart flatter with nervousness. They'd been together for a few weeks and he already treated her like she was the most precious thing on this earth. She didn't mind that, not at all. But it was confusing at best and worrying at worst. It was so unlike the Oliver she knew.

"Stop thinking Felicity. You'll just end up getting to the wrong conclusions. Let's crawl into bed, snuggle a little bit and watch the next three episodes of Doctor Who."

She grinned.

"I knew that you'd love the show! You're going to be a complete Who-geek by the time we get to season eight!"

Oliver simply huffed and pulled her into the bedroom.

The next three episodes of Doctor Who took place in London during the Blitzkrieg and in Cardiff. And while the first two episodes were incredibly thrilling and exciting, and Felicity practically crawled under his arm, Oliver couldn't help but chuckle every time the Doctor's new companion, Jack Harkness appeared. Apparently Jack would stay with them for a while now, something that made Felicity quite excited.

"He's really handsome and so….nice! Okay, he's a bit too bi for my taste, but come on! That smile…" she explained him and kissed his pout away.

"The guy looks just like Malcom Merlyn. Just….Jack's more skinny. How can you say that you like him! Merlyn is…..awful. And now I have pictures in my head."

"Sure, he looks a little bit like Merlyn. But more like a distant cousin, right? And Merlyn would be a lot more charming if he'd not be the new Demon's Head and everything. You know…..if he'd be one of the good guys and not on the receiving end of my hatred."

"Good to see that your priorities aren't completely messed up."

After they'd packed away their movie equipment (meaning snacks, beer and the laptop), Felicity announced that she wanted to take a quick shower and preferably do so alone. So Oliver decided to get some revenge and play a little prank. Completely harmless, really. But watching The Empty Child had given him one horrible idea. Horrible but quite ingenious. As quietly as possible he left the house and ran a few miles to the next Army store. There he purchased everything he needed and returned to their house as quickly as possible. The shower was still running, so that was a good sign. Time to put everything in place.

OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF

The shower had helped her relax and get rid of all the tension and anxiety that came from watching The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances. She felt completely at ease now, ready to spend the rest of the evening with her boyfriend in bed. So she slung a towel around her frame and opened the door, fully expecting Oliver to be waiting on the other side. What she didn't expect was a figure falling towards her, a figure wearing a gas mask and saying "Are you my mummy? Mummy? Are you my mummy?"

Felicity screamed and sprang back, throwing her towel at the figure and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Oliver!" she screamed.

But her screams for help were only meat with roaring laughter. Oh no. He wouldn't. Would he?

Carefully she opened the door and pulled her towel off the figure in front of her, revealing a gas mask slung over a mop. Apparently he would. Oliver himself sat on the bed, clutching his stomach in laughter with tears streaming down his face. If she hadn't been so furious with him, Felicity would've taken time admiring the man in front of her and how beautiful he was when he was laughing. Or she would have been surprised and pleased that he was laughing in the first place, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"How COULD you! You KNOW how scary that episode was and you do something like THIS? You….asshole!"

"Oh come on, sweetheart. You should've seen your face! And the towel…you just…threw it….naked….your face!"

He was barely able to control himself, especially once Felicity threw her towel at him, missing by miles. Only when his eyes roamed over her naked body did she realize the mistake she'd made.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, raising a single finger in warning. But her stupid boyfriend didn't listen but jumped off the bed and took her in his arms, pressing her body to his and kissing her passionately. Not that she minded. She didn't. Not at all. But she was forgetting all about being mad at him and that wasn't very good. At least not in the long run. She should be mad at him and he shouldn't be able to make everything alright again with just a kiss. But then, no kiss with Oliver was `just a kiss´.

"Dance with me." He whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"You don't dance, Oliver. And I'm naked."

"I do dance, at least if it's you asking. And I will most certainly not complain about you being naked. Not at all."

He pulled her even closer, if that was possible, sliding both arms around her waist so that she had to put her arms around his neck. It was intimate, even if she'd been clothed, but there was nothing sexual about the situation. They simply danced through the room, staring into each others eyes and moving their bodies to the rhythms of an imaginary melody. And when Felicity laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, a smile crept on her lips and she whispered: "The Doctor Dances."


End file.
